This invention involves a device for moving a body that is of a shape and size capable of being moved with a single strap. In particular, this invention is effective to lift a body with a single strap.
The use of strap to attach to objects that are to be moved or lifted is well known and a number of varying types of devices have been provided to securely attach the ends of the strap after they have been encircled around the device. These include buckles and various types of devices which prevent the strap from slipping as tension is placed on the strap to lift or move the body. These devices tend to be somewhat complicated requiring that the strap interleaf back over itself requiring the person attaching the strap to go through a series of maneuvers almost akin to tying the strap in a knot. Buckles have a tendency to abrade the strap utilizing sharp teeth or serrated surfaces to grip the strap and prevent it sliding and loosening and possibly drop the body being moved. Many of these devices allow the strap to be securely fastened, but require a major effort to disengage the strap from around the body, particularly after it has been pulled tightly to lift or move a heavy object.
Despite these problems of attaching the strap and holding it secure during the lifting process, while allowing it to be easily disengaged, the strap is virtually the only answer to lifting bulky bodies and objects, particularly those of a size and shape that are difficult to grab. A simple device is needed to lift a strap after it has encircled the body to be moved and provide easy attachment and disengagement of the strap. None of the prior art devices provide this combination and none attain the objects described hereinbelow.